Setting elements such as nails or bolts are inserted into a setting object in order to be able to fasten a fastening part on the setting object by means of the setting elements. The setting elements can also be additionally inserted into the fastening part, e.g. a wooden lath, as an additional setting object in order to fasten the fastening part on the other setting object, e.g. a wooden beam.
Setting devices operated by combustion force have a combustion chamber with an ignition apparatus. A gaseous fuel is normally introduced into the combustion chamber so that a mixture of air and fuel is present inside the combustion chamber. The ratio of the quantities of fuel and oxygen inside the combustion chamber must be coordinated for optimal combustion. Various parameters must be taken into account for this purpose and it is necessary to introduce a predetermined quantity of fuel into the combustion chamber for a combustion process. To introduce fuel into the combustion chamber, combustion force-operated setting devices have a solenoid valve as a metering apparatus. A control unit controls the opening time of the metering apparatus, the solenoid valve for example, so that the predetermined quantity of fuel is introduced thereby into the combustion chamber. The fuel is stored in a storage container on the setting device. The storage container, a gas bottle or a gas cartridge for example, is replaced after consumption of the fuel in the storage container, i.e. the storage container is a consumable that must be continually exchanged or replaced by the user of the setting device. The opening time of the metering apparatus is controlled and/or regulated by a control unit on the basis of the temperature of the fuel. This requires detecting the temperature of the fuel in the storage container by means of a temperature sensor.
A combustion force-operated setting device is known from EP 2 368 669 A2. The setting device comprises a combustion chamber in order to introduce setting elements into a setting object by means of combustion force. The temperature of the combustion chamber is detected by using a temperature sensor. The temperature of the combustion chamber and the temperature of the fuel are transmitted to a management module and the opening time of a metering apparatus is controlled by the management module.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing a setting device and a method for setting a setting bolt in a setting object, in which method the temperature of the fuel in the storage container can be detected with a low technical effort in order to precisely add a predetermined material quantity of fuel to the combustion chamber.